The present invention generally relates to mailboxes.
Mailboxes are known and widely used for receiving mail distributed by postal workers and taking mail by consumers. The existing mailboxes generally have substantially housings which limit an interior of the mailbox for accommodating mail. In many instances the mailboxes are attached to walls of houses, buildings, etc., and in other cases they are supported on free-standing posts. As a rule, the existing mailboxes are not illuminated.
Some mailboxes are known which have an illumination source arranged outside of the housing, in particular on the top of the housing so that the mailbox can be visible when there is no sufficient exterior illumination. It is believed that the existing mailboxes can be further improved.